Ultimate Friendships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After seeing the Ultimate aliens at the Grant Mansion, Ben is too scared to come back! Can the aliens help him overcome his fear?


Ben Tennyson had a long day on the job. Being a superhero can really drain him sometimes. Luckily, there was one place where he could relax and be surrounded by friends.

The Grant Mansion. It may look like a spooky haunted house, but it was home to the kind Jocklin sisters, Rachel and Sasha, who were like family to Ben. The teen hero casually walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Hello?" Ben called out.

No one was there, so Ben let himself in. He looked around for Rachel, Rook or Sasha. "Where is everyone?"

"WHO'S THERE?!" a booming voice growled.

Ben nearly jumped out of his skin when a huge figure came out. Ben's eyes went wide with horror.

It was Ultimate Humungousaur! The alien looked down at the terrified boy. Ben backed away in fear until he bumped into someone. He turned and yelped seeing Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Echo Echo, and Ultimate Swampfire.

Ben's face went pale. He looked like he was about to faint any second.

"Ben?" a sweet voice said.

Ben looked over and saw Rachel, but behind her was Ultimate Spidermonkey and Ultimate Cannonbolt.

Panic-stricken, Ben activated his Omnitrix and turned into XLR8 and zipped right out of the house.

Rachel and the Ultimates stood there in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Ultimate Spidermonkey asked.

"I think you guys scared him." Rachel said.

"Why would he be scared of us?" Ultimate Swampfire said.

"I believe I know why." Rook said as he came into the room. "Gwendolyn told me that when Ben had the Ultimatrix, a glitch occurred where Ben's ultimate alien forms became sentient and wanted to kill him."

"KILL HIM?!" Rachel and every alien exclaimed.

"No wonder he was so afraid of us." Ultimate Big chill said.

"So, it would appear that Ben is still traumatized by that event." Rook deduced. "Even he could not defeat the ultimate aliens all at once."

Rachel looked concerned. "Then what are we going to do?" she said. "Ben might never want to come here again!"

"Just give him some time." Ultimate Echo Echo said. "He'll come around."

But Ultimate Echo Echo was wrong. A few days past and Ben still didn't return to the mansion. Whenever Rachel called him to come over, Ben would say no and hang up.

One day, Rook went to Ben's house to check up on him. He opened his bedroom door. "Ben?"

Ben jumped, nearly knocking down his Sumo Slammer action figures. "Don't do that!"

"Forgive me," Rook apologized. "But we need to talk about the ultimate aliens."

"We don't need to!" Ben insisted, waving his hands. "I-I have a mission to, uh, do something not here!" Ben was about to change into something to run away, but Rook reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"ROOK! LET GO!" Ben struggled to free his arm.

"Sorry, Ben." Rook grabbed Ben's shoulder and pressed down on his nerve, making Ben black out, unconscious.

* * *

Ben tossed and turned, he was having a nightmare about the ultimate aliens wanting to kill him. He eventually woke up and when he did, he found himself in one of the mansion's bedrooms! Ben looked and saw his Omnitrix was covered with a clamp over it, meaning he can't activate it.

Ben gulped, he shuddered. He was trapped in the mansion. And he had a good feeling the ultimate aliens were inside with him. He got out of bed and quietly moved to the door, hoping not to alert any aliens that might be hiding around. Ben carefully opened the door and peeked to make sure the coast is clear, then he walked out and bumped into a green scaly foot.

"Hey, Ben." Ultimate Humungousaur smiled.

But Ben looked completely petrified. He began to step back, he tried to speak, but his teeth were too busy chattering to say anything. Ultimate Humungosaur could see the boy's whole body shaking.

The alien looked sad seeing Ben so scared. "Oh, Ben..." He reached his big hand out.

Ben jumped back and ran away. He ran until a red phantom came through the floor and caught Ben, they both tumbled onto the floor.

Ultimate Big Chill chuckled as he held Ben in his arms. "Now, Ben, you need to relax."

Ben felt the alien's icy breath down his neck. He shivered and tried to squirm away.

But Ultimate Big Chill wasn't worried. He playfully wrestled with him. "Hold still, you!" he said in a carefree manner.

As for Ben, he was terrified and wanted to escape. "Let me go! I've had enough!" He finally freed himself and started running for his life.

Ultimate Humungousaur shook his head as Ultimate Big Chill let out a heavy sigh. "Guess we have to do this the hard way." The red alien got up and pressed a button under a table.

A trap door opened. And Ben fell right through.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben's scream echoed down the trap door. He fell further down a tunnel until he saw an opening at the end. Ben came flying out and was caught by a big white hand.

"Ben, so glad you dropped by." a big voice said kindly.

To Ben's growing horror, it was Ultimate Way Big. His most powerful ultimate transformation. The three horned giant smiled and waved demurely at Ben, wiggling just the tips of his gigantic fingers.

It was too much. Ben fainted on the spot.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

"I never took him for a fainter..."

Ben heard familiar voices all around him. He woke up and there were the Ultimates looking right at him. He screamed and tried to free himself, but he was locked down to a table, he couldn't get free.

Ben gasped when he saw Ultimate Way Big stirring the contents in a gigantic pot that was cooking under a roaring fire.

"Oh, no! I'm a goner! LET ME OUT!" Ben begged as he tried to get away.

"Now, Ben. There's nothing to fear." Ultimate Way Big said.

Ben shook his head. "No way! I won't let you eat me!"

There was a roar of laughter from all sides.

"Oh, Ben. We're not going to eat you." Ultimate Humongousaur said.

"Then why am I tied down like this?!" Ben said.

"So you won't run away from us." Ultimate Big Chill said. "It's for your own good."

Ben still looked afraid.

"Ben," Ultimate Humungosaur said seriously. "We're not the ultimate aliens that attacked you back then. We're just like the other aliens that live in the mansion."

"We just don't want you to be afraid of us." Ultimate Cannonbolt said.

Ben looked nervously around the room. But upon closer inspection, Ben noticed that they had green eyes and not the red eyes the sentient ultimate aliens had.

But Ben was still afraid, should he trust them?

"Dinner's ready!" Ultimate Way Big said. He brought over his pot of stew. The aliens licked their lips in anticipation.

"I'm not hungry." Ben said.

"Still scared?" Ultimate Humongousaur said.

"I-I'm not scared." Ben said feebly, looking away from the aliens.

Ultimate Big Chill reached out and gently brushed Ben's brown hair, he felt Ben flinch and heard a little whimper.

"Yep, still scared." Ultimate Big Chill said. "Guess he needs the special treatment."

The alien's colleagues nodded.

Before Ben could ask, Ultimate Big Chill lifted up Ben's shirt and the teen knew what was in store for him.

"NO! No tickling! Eat me instead!" Ben pleaded.

Ultimate Big Chill grinned "It's tickle time." He dipped his finger in Ben's belly button and wiggled into it. Ben broke into giggles right away.

"Hahahahahaha! Hehehey! Cut it out!" Ben said.

"Don't think so." the red Necrofriggian teased. He tickled all over Ben's stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" Ben laughed, feeling those cold fingertips against his warm skin.

"Hey! Save some tickles for us!" Ultimate Humongousaur said. He tickled Ben's side with his big finger. The rest of the aliens took turns tickling all of Ben's tickle spots. From his tummy to his knees to his underarms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben's laughs echoed throughout the whole cave. He wanted to curl up and protect his tickle spots, but he couldn't.

But none of those tickles would compare to Ultimate Way Big's tickle attack. Ben gulped and shook his head, silently begging the alien not to do it.

"Sorry, Ben. No can do." The alien used his most powerful tickle tactic. He put his lips against Ben's stomach and hummed.

"OHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! OH, PLEASE! NOT THAHAHAHAHAT!" Ben begged, those tickly vibrations were overwhelming. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOO TICKLY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, PLEASE STOP!"

"The only way to make him stop is to trust us." Ultimate Humungousaur said. "So, what's it gonna be, Tennyson?"

Ben growled, he clenched his teeth in order to stop laughing. It was working until Ultimate Way Big took a deep breath and hummed even louder into Ben's stomach. Ben's resistance broke instantly and continued howling with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAHAHAHAY! I TRUST YOU! HEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST STOP!"

Finally, Ultimate Way Big stopped. He unlocked Ben from the table and the aliens caught him and set him down gently on the bed.

"Sorry for the tickle treatment, Ben. But you asked for it, my friend." Ultimate Big Chill said.

"We just wanted to show you that we mean you no harm or cook you in a stew." Ultimate Cannonbolt said.

"Speaking of stew, you better eat before the food's cold." Ultimate Way Big brought over a bowl of soup for Ben. "A hero needs to keep his strength up."

Once Ben recovered, he went up to the big bowl of stew and hoped it didn't have any gross alien things in it. After inhaling some of the soup's delicious aroma, Ben's mouth began to water and he took a sip.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" He slurped up some more soup.

The aliens laughed seeing Ben pig out. Ben soon finished the stew.

"You must have been hungry!" Ultimate Big Chill said, chuckling.

Ben chuckled too. "Yeah, I guess I was so scared I forgot my own appetite."

That earned him a tickle to the side from Ultimate Humungosaur. "Well, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore." he said. "Because we're all family here, Ben. And we would never dream of hurting you."

Ben smiled hearing that. He was happy he could trust them.

"Come on, gang! The rest of this stew isn't gonna eat itself!" Ultimate Way Big said, carrying more big bowls.

Ben and the aliens cheered in agreement. Tonight, this family feasted like kings.


End file.
